My last chance
by LittleThief03
Summary: HeijixKazuha. Heiji cometió unos errores en el pasado y perdio a Kazuha dos veces, pero ahora tiene otra oprtunidad que no piensa desaprovechar. la mayoria de la historia son recuerdosR


**Datos de interés:**

**-……..-:diálogo**

"………**_.."(en cursiva) _: pensamientos**

………**_.. (en cursiva)_ : la otra línea de teléfono**

**

* * *

: cambio de escena o situación **

**MY LAST CHANCE**

_**Fic de detective conan**_

**By**

**Aoki Mind**

**CAPITULO I**

**Presente y pasado: La primera vez que la perdí-**

"_Mi desesperación crece a medida que corro, mi respiración se agita a medida que avanzó, las pulsaciones aceleran a medida que recorro la ciudad, no puedo parar. Por mucho que mi cuerpo suplique, esta vez no puedo pararme, esta vez no. La perdí ya hace tiempo, mucho tiempo; tuve segunda oportunidad: la ignore. Y esta es la tercera vez que el destino me da su merced para encontrármela y decirle mis sentimientos, y esta es la tercera que se me esta apunto de escapar."_

"_Llame un taxi, no se para ninguno. ¡Maldita sea! Precisamente ahora. Me voy a volver loco. Por fin alguien escucha mis suplicas y para un taxi. Me subo a toda prisa y le enseño sin miramientos una gran cantidad de billetes ligados con una goma, el hombre, sorprendido me pregunta a donde me dirijo cortésmente a lo que yo contesto con desesperación contenida"_

- Al Aeropuerto central de Kyoto -

"_El taxista arranca el coche de un empujón a lo que yo reacciono con tirarme exageradamente hacia atrás encontrándome con el cómodo asiento violentamente. "_

* * *

"_Era ya las siete de la tarde, y empezaba oscurecer, me estaba poniendo nervioso. EL avión salía a las ocho y aun estabamos a la autopista principal rodeados de coches y pitidos escandalosos por parte de desconsiderados que no tenían razón para llegar temprano. No tanta razón como yo. Kazhua…La verdad es que, no me la merezco. He cometido tantas equivocaciones, tantos errores, tantos malentendidos…Aun no entiendo de donde sacaba su paciencia para mantenerme a su lado, para dejarme estar a su lado. Yo, en aquella época, era feliz. Sí, feliz. Tan solo con estar a su lado, poder compartir cada día con ella el mismo cielo era feliz. Aunque como cualquiera, me hubiera gustado ser para ella algo más que amigos de la infancia, pero nunca me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos. Sabía a la perfección que ella sentía algo por mí, puede que incluso me llegase a amar tanto como yo a ella, y, también sabía que si me hubiera declarado hubiera sido correspondido, lo sabía…Lamentablemente, no era eso lo que más temía… A lo que temía era al futuro. ¿Qué pasaría después¿Y si lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado¿Y si tu no me amabas tanto como yo te hubiera amado¿Y si lo nuestro todo terminara? Tenía miedo a que, si nuestra relación no tuviera futuro, las condiciones que habría después¿Me mirarías con los mismos ojos radiantes¿Me hablarías¿Me tratarías con tanta naturalidad como para contradecirme y hacerme enfurecer¿Te atreverías a tocarme¿Me seguirías…amando? Esas y miles de preguntas se mezclaban en mi cabeza al pensar la posibilidad de estar junto a ti. Pero, lo que más lamento ahora es no haber comprobado si nuestro amor habría dado fruto, si tú hubieras aceptado a estar a mi lado hasta al punto de convivir conmigo en matrimonio. Lamento no saber si hubiéramos pasado la prueba de nuestro cariño. Lamento haberte roto el corazón de esta manera. Lo lamento."_

- joven¿Se encuentra bien? –

"_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz sonora de un cuarentañero. Era el taxista. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y sin ganas, mirando al suelo del coche. No quería hablar, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía que decirle al llegar al aeropuerto. Puede que ni siquiera quiera verme. Sí, sería una posibilidad muy probable. Eran tantas las veces que la había dejado plantada, y todas esas veces eran por la misma razón: Los asesinatos. "_

- Perdone la impertinencia, pero no es normal ver a un joven como usted con tantas prisas…Por que¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Tengo veinticinco – respondió secamente.

- ¡Veinticinco! – Exclamo el taxista - ¡Pero si tan solo eres un chiquillo para ir con estas prisas y tan desesperado!

- ¿Por qué dice eso?

- ¿Lo de desesperado¡ju! Tan solo hace falta verlo: Me ha dado un puñado de billetes para ir tan solo al aeropuerto, y no creo que tenga miedo a perder precisamente el avión, lo digo por que no para de repetir 'Lo lamento'…

- Ugghh…. ¿Hablaba en voz alta?

- ¡jajaja! Sí, y me estaba entrando ganas de decirle 'Te perdono' ¡jajaja! Pero chiquillo, hablando en serio¿Tan grande es lo que has hecho para repetir tantas veces esa frase? Seguro que no hay para tanto…

- Usted no lo entiende – dijo ofendido – si no me doy prisa voy a perder lo que más me importa de esta miserable vida.

- Una mujer ¿Quizás?

- Sí

- ¡Tan joven y ya sufres de amores!

- ¿Por qué dice eso? Veinticinco es una edad que ya se puede considerar bastante adulto.

- Eso depende.

- ¿Depende de que?

- De si has madurado en este periodo – aclaro el taxista – puede que tengas treinta cinco años y aún seas como un chiquillo de quince. Un hombre como tu, de veinticinco años, por muchas experiencias que hayas tenido, no puedes ser lo bastante maduro para enfrentarte a una situación como esta. Yo considero a las personas adultas a partir de los treinta.

- Yo lo que veo aquí es que usted es muy estricto

- ¡Jajajaja! Puede que sí, pero, si así lo fuera, si yo te considerara adulto¿no crees que no estarías en esta situación?

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Me refiero a, que si usted fuera lo bastante maduro para oponerse delante de cualquier situación¿Se encontraría ahora aquí?

Si usted fuera maduro, no hubiera permitido que la persona más importante de su vida se le estuviera a punto de escapar

- ………

- ¿No dice nada?

- Me ha dejado sin palabras.

- ¡Jajajaja! En ese caso, será mejor que me calle¡no sea caso que quiera quitarme el dinero que me ha dado!

Heiji sonrió. Ese hombre sabía de lo que hablaba. Según se mire, él no había madurado ni mucho menos. Seguía siendo aquel chico mal hablado, impertinente e insensible delante de las relaciones amorosas de hacía siete años. En cambio, Kazuha si que había cambiado: ahora se veía más adulta, responsable y con muchas experiencias. Eso es lo que se veía a primera vista, cuando hacia tanto tiempo que no la había visto. Pero, a medida que tratabas con ella, se podía contemplar a la Kazuha que él había conocido y de la cual, aún estaba enamorado, una chica anarquista, tozuda, celosa y sensible. Ahora, cada vez que pensaba en ella, tenia cada vez más ganas de estar a su lado y poder abrazarla. Pero¿ella le perdonaría? Tendría todo el derecho a negarse, ya que él, en todos estos últimos años, no se atrevió a ir a buscarla y decirle lo que sentía, no, él opto por la salida más fácil: esperar que regresara y continuar con su vida de detective privado. Desde que la chica marchó, él tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera, que eso de que se fuera tan solo fuese un engaño para preocuparlo, que algún día inesperado se presentase a su despacho con su gran sonrisa. Pero ella nunca volvía.

A medida que pasaban lo años, él se fue dando cuenta que no volvería a menos que fuese a buscarla. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado cinco largos años, y pensó que ella ya tendría su vida hecha; se habría casado, habría formado una familia, e incluso podía haber tenido niños…Habría compartido una vida feliz con otro hombre, una vida que no hubiera tenido con él nunca. Por que él, Heiji Hattori, el mejor detective de Kansai, era el mayor cobarde en cuestiones amorosas, y, si Kazuha no se hubiera ido a estudiar a tierras extranjeras, si él daba por hecho de que ella nunca se iría de su lado y continuaban siendo amigos, él nunca se hubiera declarado causando así, que Kazuha se largara con otro hombre y dejándolo a él con sus asesinatos. Sí, Heiji sabía que, por mucho que ella no hubiera marchado, la hubiera perdido igualmente gracias a su cobardía.

Heiji simulo una sonrisa melancólica y triste a lo que el taxista no paso por alto y dijo, con un tono más preocupado y serio que la vez anterior:

- Joven, no se lo que habrá pasado entre esa mujer y usted, pero…Si esa mujer lo quiere de verdad, estoy seguro de que le perdonará, por muy grave que sea el error que haya cometido, le perdonara…

- ¡Ja…! – Soltó irónicamente – Yo no lo veo tan claro…Han sido muchas las veces que la he decepcionado, que he oído como ella aceptaba mi perdón, que tan solo en recordarlo…me hago asco hasta a mi mismo…

-……..

- A veces, creo que yo no soy la persona más indicada para estar a su lado…

- La cuestión no es ser la persona más indicada. La única cuestión es saber querer a la persona que más amas y que ella te corresponda. Que esto es el doble o el triple más difícil que convivir con alguien…

- ¡Pero es que son tantas las veces que he subestimado lo que ella sentía por mi! – dijo frustrado y pegándose las manos en la cabeza.

- Oye, muchacho…Yo no se toda la historia de su vida, sin embargo, le explicaré algo¿ve esta marca? – dijo el hombre enseñándole su mano ya bastante dañada al detective para que se fijara en la marca clara que tenía en su dedo anular, dando por hecho que allí, antes había un anillo – Estuve casado, lamentablemente, no me tome enserio el amor que tenía mi mujer por mi y la deja escapar; se fue de casa…

Y usted… ¿Qué hizo? – dijo interesado Heiji.

- ¿Yo¡Ja! Me quede sentado en el sofá, como un tonto, esperando que todo fuera una broma para preocuparme y esperar a que ella volviera. Pero ella no regresaba. Fue cuando mi hermano menor me golpeó en la cara y me dijo que había perdido lo más importante de mi vida, entonces fue cuando pude reaccionar y ver que tenía razón. Pero ya la había perdido. Y tan solo por mi maldito orgullo… ¿Triste verdad?

Heiji se quedo petrificado. ¿Eso fue lo que le paso a él? Sí, fue un caso semejante, lo único diferente era que, ese hombre pudo disfrutar, al menos, un corto tiempo de estar con la persona que amas, pero él… ¡Ni eso! La dejo ir sin ni siquiera decirle lo que sentía…fue un idiota, un verdadero idiota.

- Sí, muy triste…- murmuro Heiji escondiendo sus tristes ojos por debajo de su flequillo.

El taxista, en ver que había tocado la fibra sensible y le había hecho reaccionar, aparto la vista de la carretera saturada, llena de coches sin avanzar, y miro al joven detective privado, satisfecho de saber que el chico quería de verdad a esa mujer desconocida. Seguidamente, le preguntó:

- ¿A que hora sale el avión?

- A las ocho en punto.

- Son las 7:12, aún estamos a tiempo – dijo mientras miraba el reloj incorporado que tenía el taxi.

- No intente darme falsas esperanzas, aún falta un buen tramo¡y ya ni te cuento con este trafico…! – replico Heiji desesperanzado.

- Usted confíe en mí – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – mientras espera¿quiere algunas galletas?

El taxista cogió de la bolsa que tenía a su lado una bolsa de papel con unos grabados de pastelería, se deshizo del trozo de celo que servia como cerradura y lo puso en el asiento delantero, a su lado, a una distancia que pueda llegar el detective.

- Son de la pastelería de mi hija – continuo el taxista masticando una pasta – Están muy buenas.

Heiji alargó la mano casi inconscientemente, ahora tan solo quería saborear algo dulce, ya que su boca tenía un sabor entre amargo y ácido, y su saliva se había acumulado en la parte superior de su nuez por la tristeza que le fluía. El joven detective cogió la blanda galleta y se la puso en la boca, y, en partirla en dos con sus dientes, pudo oler el suave aroma de vainilla que desprendía la pasta. Ese olor…le parecía extrañamente familiar. Pero ¿De que? Heiji miro hacia la bolsa de papel e intento visualizar el nombre de la pastelería pero no lo pudo ver, ya que la bolsa estaba un poco manoseada haciendo que esas letras rojizas sean ilegibles.

- Hmmm… sí que están buenas…- dijo entre mordiscos - ¿Cómo se llama la pastelería?

- Se llama Marple, y mi hija la dirige. Aunque, tengo que decirle, que hace poco se mudaron aquí, en Kyoto, pero antes tenían una pastelería-cafetería en Osaka.

- ¿En Osaka? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡Jajaja! Sí, un poco lejos ¿no?

- No tanto. –aclaró Heiji mientras miraba la galleta.

A Heiji le vino una especie de flash, donde se le pasaron miles de imágenes por su cabeza. Ahora recordaba ese olor. Eran las galletas que de la cafetería que él y Kazuha iban siempre. Fue en esa cafetería, en esa cafetería fue donde ella le dijo que se iba. Allí fue donde todas sus esperanzas empezaron a derribarse. En la cafetería Marple.

Heiji optó una mirada sería y, embragado por el dulce olor a vainilla, se dejo ir por sus recuerdos. Los recuerdos de hace siete años.

**:FLASH BACK:**

- ¿QUÉ¿QUE TE VAS? – una voz grave resonó por toda la pastelería.

La chica, tras la reacción de su acompañante, tan solo pudo asentir levemente y con la cabeza gacha.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó Heiji sin comprender mientras apretaba su puño por debajo de la mesa.

- Mira Heiji – habló Kazuha – Ya tengo 18 años, y tengo que elegir una universidad. Quiero ser medico, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero para ir en una buena universidad tendría que marchar del país.

- No es necesario – dijo con superioridad – Aquí hay universidades mucho más bien preparadas que a Gran Bretaña…

- Pero en aquella universidad me han propuesto una Beca que aquí no encontraría…

-…..- Heiji no dijo nada, tan solo giró la cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar los ojos serios de Kazuha.

- Tu ya tienes la carrera decidida, tan solo con unos estudios básicos ya podrás ser detective privado con tus deducciones. Pero yo no tengo tanta suerte como tu. – Dijo apenada -……¡Pero Heiji¿Quieres mirarme¡Parece que este hablando con una pared!

Heiji se giro hacia ella, de una manera infantil, de aquellas de que cuando un niño se ha enfadado con su madre por que quiere reñirle, como un niño malcriado. Y la miro con cara de ignorancia, y con un toque de pertinencia en sus ojos azules. Aunque Kazhua ignoro esa postura y continúo.

- Sinceramente, yo soy la última que me quiero marchar de Osaka, yo quiero a esta ciudad tanto como tu, y me gustaría quedarme…Pero debes comprender que debo seguir mi vida, y si quiero ser algo en que pueda estar orgullosa, tengo que ir al máximo. ¿No crees tu lo mismo?

Heiji tan solo soltó un sonoro gruñido.

- Además, volveré por fiestas y por vacaciones de invierno y de verano, tampoco será tanto tiempo si lo miramos de esta forma ¿verdad?

Heiji soltó otro gruñido, esta vez, más fuerte.

- ¿Pero que te pasa¡Te estas comportando como un niño pequeño¿Por qué no me contestas? – gritó enojada.

- ¡Porque no me da la gana! – Replicó con rabia - ¡Aún no sé porque me cuentas eso a mi!

- ¿Cómo qué por que? – Dijo indignada - ¡Eres mi amigo¡Mi mejor amigo¡Quería que lo supieras por…!

- Bueno, ya me lo has dicho¿contenta? – La interrumpió - Ahora me tengo que ir – dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Heiji cogió la mochila bruscamente, echo unas monedas en el platillo de la cuenta de los refrescos, y se fue sin decir adiós. Kazuha se quedó en el asiento, y, una vez que Heiji se hubiera ido se llevo la mano derecha a sus ojos y murmuro entre lágrimas y sollozos:

- Quería que lo supieras por que te quiero…-

* * *

- ¿Qué¿Qué Kazuha-chan se va a estudiar al extranjero! – La pregunta de Shizuoka dirigida a su marido llegó hacia la habitación de Heiji. 

Heiji se encontraba tumbado en la cama con una pelota de béisbol entre sus manos, lanzándola en el aire y volviéndola a coger, y así repetibles veces. Ese ejercicio siempre lo hacia para pensar o escuchar…Escuchar, en este caso, la conversación entre su madre y su padre, que este último acababa de llegar de su trabajo, y, por lo que oía, ya se había enterado de lo que Kazuha, supongo que por el inspector Toyama.

- Sí, se ve que le han hecho una oferta muy buena y Kazuha la ha aceptado – la voz de su padre retumbaba en el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

- Pues Heiji no me dijo nada… - Objetó su madre.

- Debe de estar muy afectado…

Heiji paro de hacer el ejercicio de la pelota para levantarse y dar un fuerte pelotazo a la puerta de su habitación, advirtiéndoles a sus padres que pararan de hablar de ese tema, entonces las voces pararon en seco, dando por hecho que habían captado la indirecta.

Heiji se fue hacia el escritorio y del cajón saco un álbum de fotos donde había varias Kazuha y él, algunas en la nieve, en Tropical Land, en las vacaciones de verano, en navidad, en sus cumpleaños…Y miles, y miles de fotos más en que salían ellos dos…juntos…

-….juntos……- murmuro para si.

Sí, en aquellas fotos estaban juntos, pero no como Heiji había deseado. Más de una vez se había planteado declararse a su amiga de la infancia, muchas veces; sin embargo, siempre había desistido. Para ella, él tan solo era su amigo, su amigo de la infancia.

-…Tan solo su mejor amigo…- dijo con ira y remugando entre dientes.

Desde un principio, él era feliz tal y como estaban: como amigos y nada más. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo un sentimiento extraño le embargaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Mariposas revolteaban en su estomago y el corazón se aceleraba con tan solo cogerla de la mano, gesto que se había ido acostumbrando desde pequeño. Al principio no sabía de que se trataba y pensó que sería algo temporal, pero sorprendentemente, los síntomas extraños fueron aumentando, hasta que al final acabo locamente enamorado de Kazuha.

Pi-pi-pi-pi….

- …el móvil…- dijo en oír el pitido del teléfono.

Heiji tomo el móvil y miro a la pantalla: "Kudo móvil" . Heiji suspiro. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su amigo. Ahora que él había conseguido su forma adulta, Shinichi le llamaba siempre que tenía un caso que le permitiera hacer un viaje, yendo así: él, Kazuha, Ran y Shinichi. Ran y Shinichi ahora tenían una relación muy estrecha, y tan solo le faltaba ver a esos dos acaramelados y sin Kazuha. Heiji cancelo la llamada.

Pi-pi-pi-pi….

- ¿Uh¿Otra vez Kudo?

Heiji lo volvió a cancelar.

Pi-pi-pi-pi….

- Que pesado…- dijo Heiji sin ánimos y apretando la tecla de llamar - ¿Si? Al habla Heiji.

_¡Buenas Hattori¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono¿Te pillo en mal momento?_

- Ah, Hola Shinichi, no, estoy en mi habitación a solas…

_¿Shinichi¿ME HAS LLAMADO SHINICHI¿Qué ha pasado con lo de KUDO?_

- Aghhh…lo siento Kudo, pero hoy no es mi día…no tengo ganas de hablar…

…………_.. ¿Que te ha pasado? _

- ………..Kazuha se va……- dijo muy bajo.

_¿Qué? No te oigo_

- ……….Kazuha se va……..- dijo un poco más alto.

_¿Qué que?_

**- ¡QUE KAZUHA SE VA, IMBÉCIL! **

………

- S-se va al extranjero…a estudiar…- dijo casi tartamudeando.- y-y…ya…no la podré ver…más

Heiji empezó a llorar. No pudo evitarlo, esa era una situación que no podía aguantar. Esas duras palabras habían tocado su corazón, su alma, su ser. Aún no había podido llorar, no pudo asimilarlo hasta ahora. **Ella se iba de su lado.**

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_

- ¿Yo…? Nada… ¿Qué puedo hacer…? Es su decisión. No tengo porque meterme – hablo ya más calmado.

_Pero, si le dijeras que la quieres puede que…_

- ¿Puede que qué¿Qué se quede? No lo creo.

_¿Y porque no? Si ella te quiere es posible que…_

- NO. No pienso decírselo. Que se vaya estudiar al extranjero si tanto quiere perderme de vista.

_Hattori, creo que te lo has tomado muy mal¿No crees que si hablas con ella…?_

**- ¡NO PIENSO HABLAR CON ELLA ¿ENTENDISTE! **

…………

- Adiós Kudo.

_Te estas equivocando Hattori._

- **ADIÓS KUDO**. – y colgó el teléfono.

**:FIN DE FLASH BACK:**

"_Después de esa conversación decidí que no me despediría de ella… ¡je! Fui un autentico idiota. Y uno de los grandes. ¿Cómo pude ser tan infantil¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de que estaba deseando a gritos irla a buscar¿Cómo? Esa fue la primera vez que se me escapó. La verdad es que existe otra, una vez, que me la encontré en la boda de Shinichi y Ran. Hace tres años… Cuando la vi, mi corazón izo un vuelco, aún la recuerdo, estaba en una mesa, la mesa de los solteros, me sorprendí mucho no verla acompañada. Estaba sola. Me maldecí miles de veces en venir con pareja, en aquella época tenía una especie de relación sin futuro con una chica, que era fan mía. La verdad era que yo salía con ella para olvidar a Kazuha, pero no pude. Y, sabiendo que se encontraba allí, no le dije nada por miedo. Y la deje escapar, otra vez. Pero no quiero volver a hurgar en los recuerdos. Tan solo me deprimiría más. "_

"_Ahora lo único que me interesa es poder encontrarte a tiempo para que no te marches. Para que te quedes a mi lado y poder decirte que te amo."_

**CONTINUARÁ……..**

**Fin del capitulo I**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola! Jejeje! Ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo fic¡Por favor no me peguen! Ya se que tengo que actualizar muchoooooos fics, y lo haré, lo haré. Poco a poco lo iré haciendo…UUUUU

Bueno, este es mi primer fic exclusivo de HeijixKazuha, espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo. **Y quiero advertiros que la mayoría de los capítulos serán recuerdos. **Espero que no os hagáis un lió. Lo haré lo más entendedor posible.

AVANCE: el proximo capitulo será de lo que pasó en la boda de Shinichi y Ran. Y la que recordará lo sucedido será Kazuha que aún no hemos visto lo que piensa ella ¡jeje!

ESPERO QUE NO DEJÁIS DE LEERME!xDDD

ADEUUUUUUUUUU!

**AOKI MIND**


End file.
